


【jaydick】绑定关系

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Power Bottom Dick Grayson, Tie Kink, Watersports
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 灵感来源于最新一期的缄默。杰森陶德和利爪交锋时失手，利爪抓住了他，并且强奸了他——用屁股。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【jaydick】绑定关系

杰森很确信自己在迪克挥刀之前就扔出了冰冻弹，但自己还是在利爪的一记重击下昏死过去。  
等他清醒过来，他清楚自己不在天堂也不在地狱，该死的，他正被一条通电的特殊绳索绑在一把椅子上。天堂里不会有这样的虐待狂，至于地狱，他们应该欢迎他，而不是把他绑在椅子上。  
绑架他的人还算有良心，并没有给绳索通电，但的确捆得很紧。他的两肋在手臂的夹迫下生疼，连呼吸都带着缓慢的、持续的钝痛。  
“老天。”他抬起脸，正看见房间里的另一位人，准确说，他可不是普通的人。利爪把玩着手里的短刃，那是属于杰森的贴身物件，刀柄上还有一个不明显的刻痕。  
“你他妈要干什么？”利爪先前的那一击打中了他的眼眶，那里似乎撕裂开来，每一次吐字都能引起杰森尖锐的疼痛。  
“你知道的。”  
“操！”杰森恶喘一口气，咧嘴骂道，“为什么不打死我？你知道放过我的代价！”  
理查德昂起脑袋，那双藏在有些滑稽的猫头鹰面罩后的眼睛不知在看哪里，嘴角似有若无地勾起。他走近杰森，身上的危险气息越发明显。当他低下头，杰森已经做好了被割开喉咙的准备。  
“我说过，只需要一晚，你就构不成任何威胁了。”杰森正要反驳，却觉得大腿一凉——尖利的匕首划开了他的裤子，抵在他薄薄的底裤上。  
“如果你想……唔！”还没等杰森说完，理查德的嘴唇已经贴上来。他的亲吻是冰冷而狂野的，几乎是在撕咬，牙齿毫不留情地攻击杰森的舌尖，又在对方退缩时，猛烈进攻，直到杰森发出低微的哼声才松开他，满意地抬起脑袋。  
杰森粗重的呼吸就是最动听的音乐。格雷森屈膝跪下，用刀锋挑开碍事的内裤，粗大的阴茎便暴露在杰森的两腿之间。  
冰冷的刀背刮过他的茎身，杰森花了很大的功夫才将注意力转移到理查德摘掉面罩的那张脸上。他的金色瞳仁像是两颗漂亮的琥珀球在灯光下闪烁，如果是在某个夜店——甚至是性虐俱乐部遇见他，他都更愿意接受一些。他的对手似乎对他的大屌更感兴趣，这真是一件不可思议的事情！  
他百分百确定理查德舔了一下嘴唇，伶俐的嘴巴包住了他的阴茎，一下下吮吸，吐出，再吞入。有几次杰森觉得自己可以干穿他的喉咙。  
“嘶啊——”就像一根热香肠插进了一块他妈的凉面包里。但理查德并不顺应他的心意，用利爪按住他的大腿根，仅仅按照自己的节奏，仔细地给他的阴茎做了一次润滑。  
从刚刚捂热的嘴巴里抽出来，杰森的阴茎半勃起来。他已经太久没尝试过这种危险的性了。毕竟很少有人有胆量把他绑起来，而且仅仅是为了用他的大屌。  
脱去制服并不复杂，更何况理查德几乎是把自己的制服从身上扯下来。他将裤子捋到腿弯便坐到杰森腿上，两人的阴茎蹭在一起，淫靡的湿液很快也沾到了理查德的阴茎上。  
他摘下手套，手指毫不客气地塞进杰森嘴里，笑道：“需要湿一点才好。”匕首还握在理查德的左手里，杰森不敢轻举妄动，只能张开嘴，故作殷勤地舔舐一番。  
理查德对待自己称得上粗暴，湿黏的唾液带来的润滑有限，插入手指时，夹住杰森的大腿内侧突然绷紧，痉挛一般的痛感让他的喉咙发出呼呼的声音，脸色也微微发青。  
操他的！杰森真想抽出手臂，紧紧箍住理查德摇晃的腰身，把他钉在自己的鸡巴上，让那张漂亮嘴巴求饶，让那双漂亮眼睛流泪，让他知道谁才是主导者。但他不能，快感像是被理查德随意激起的水花，很快就消失在逐渐缓慢的动作里。  
理查德抬起屁股，抽出手指，向前挪动，他的两只手交搭在杰森的肩膀上，用以支撑，架在脖子上的匕首也近了一些。杰森的尺寸对于理查德来说还是有些困难，他努力向下坐，生涩的肠壁在痉挛般的疼痛中蜷缩，理查德发出几声委屈的呜咽，然后缓慢地扭动身体，一点点把杰森吞进去。  
呼——杰森深喘一口气，涣散的目光在模糊的、上下起伏的身影上逡巡，粗大的阴茎箍得生疼，那种疼痛并不尖锐，尖锐的是渗透进骨髓的快感。他的目光最终凝结在随着理查德晃动的刀尖上，他后缩身体，靠在椅背上，避免撞上颤抖的刀口。  
两具残缺的身体合抱在一起，理查德迷恋地抚摸杰森脖子上义体和皮肤的接缝，杰森小心翼翼地吞咽唾液，警惕地盯着他闪烁着病态的金色眼睛。两人似乎在进行沉默的角力，直到理查德咧嘴笑出声，含住杰森紧闭的双唇，看见他的青筋跳动才闭上眼，任由杰森报复性地咬他的舌头，很快，杰森就厌倦了这样的游戏——理查德并没有因此动怒，反而配合地饰演受虐者，仿佛在逗弄一个宠物。  
饱涨感渐渐消弭，取而代之的是无法控制的愉悦，粗大的阴茎一次又一次碾过他的前列腺，快感一层层从尾椎推向大脑，嘴唇发麻。迪克的眼睛慵懒地张开，他的身体越来越热，陷入了一种迷茫的快乐，连架在杰森肩膀上的力气也松了些。  
杰森本可以反击，趁着利爪懈怠的时候将其一举击溃，但他并不想——他要干死这个婊子，然后再狠狠教训他。  
杰森暗自想着，于是紧缩眉头，默默忍受理查德狂放的起伏。淫乱的躯体在他的大腿上扭动，湿黏的体液从翘起的阴茎垂落。杰森的脸越涨越红，理查德的穴又湿又软，一吸一张含住他的阴茎，他一次次压住射精的欲望，阴茎憋涨到紫红还不得发泄。快乐渐渐变成了折磨，杰森的意识开始晕眩，然而理查德丝毫没有满足的意思。他只是自娱自乐。在这种时候，杰森才真正意识到他是一个冷酷的杀手。  
金色的眼睛盯着越来越紧的眉头，感受阴茎在自己身体里跳动，理查德发出满足的呻吟，听起来才刚到兴头上。  
“哦，不……”妈的！咬紧的牙关终于松开，杰森低吼了一声，接连发出几声沉闷的咆哮，像一只受了重伤的狮子。坚硬的腹肌在颤抖，大量的精液喷溅在理查德的肠壁上，烫得他浑身打颤，但理查德很快又露出狡黠的笑容，亲吻杰森的眉毛。  
操！操他妈的！杰森浑身的气力都抽空了，向后倒在椅子上，两条腿无意识伸开，等待利爪餍足地从他身上站起来。  
但是，理查德只是享受了一会儿饱胀感，就再次开始缓慢地摆动屁股。精水随着他的动作沿着阴茎淌到杰森的大腿根，让杰森产生一种强烈的挫败感——利爪强奸了他，用他该死的屁股。发泄过的阴茎还没进入不应期就又被裹挟进了新一轮的游戏。  
杰森恨不得咬理查德一口。他失策了，利爪的忍耐力远比他想的更强，同时他更残酷，懂得怎么用难耐的性爱作为惩罚，击溃对方的心智。  
理查德才是这场折磨的主导者。  
意识在后半程不知不觉陷入了混沌，杰森甚至没有发觉理查德的动作也渐渐慢下来，有时候只是用胳膊圈住杰森的肩膀，松散地抱住他，挪动屁股。那里很湿，捅进深处时先前射进去的精液便大量涌出，冲得杰森鸡巴酸软。一阵尖锐的疼痛直刺膀胱，麻涨的下半肢来不及收缩肌肉。半昏迷的杰森惊醒过来，死死地拽住理查德的制服，绝望地念道：“求你，放过我。”理查德还没来得及理解他的意思，体内突然喷涌入一股热液。  
“唔！”理查德的怔怔地看着自己微微鼓起的小腹，迟钝地站起身来，尿液淋淋地洒了杰森一身。他向后撤开，双腿一软，身体失去平衡，倒下地上。“你在里面尿尿！你把我当成了你的厕所吗？”  
杰森整个脸烧得通红。窘迫和释放后的诡异快感让他晕头转向，他昂起头，盯着头顶的强光灯，直到眼睛酸痛才低下头，不定的目光盯住理查德身下那块还在蔓延的水渍，骚臭味弥漫整个房间。他的心里莫名填满一种满足，他弄糟了一切，但是那是利爪逼迫的，他用尿教训了这个小变态。  
“呃，好多，好多，好舒服。”理查德抓住自己的阴茎，粗暴地撸动，尿液带着精水一股股从他发红的穴口涌出。最后，他的身体剧烈颤抖，发出一声尖利的呻吟，勃起的阴茎跳动了两下，什么都没有射出来。  
理查德可能昏过去了一段时间，过了一会儿才从地上爬起来，步履蹒跚地捡起自己扔在一边的裤子，随意地套在身上。很明显，利爪也吃不消马拉松式的性爱，他疲累地靠过来，像一只树袋熊一样抱住杰森的脑袋。  
他又想接吻了，但这次没有了撕咬和疼痛，杰森也没有反抗。两人享受着这个狼狈的亲吻，直到什么东西扎进了杰森的脖子。一阵凉意袭来，杰森瞪大眼睛，只看到理查德平静的笑容。  
“休息吧，乖狗狗。”


End file.
